Dancing Venus Under The Moon
by Mr. Clinic
Summary: The adventure was coming to halt for the Dark Dawn crew. One night Matthew and Himi find that their connection might be more than just a bit of earth. MatthewxHimi Oneshot


Author's Note: Not the most popular couple from Dark Dawn, but I'm hoping to spark something here because I think they are cute together

* * *

**Dancing Venus Under The Moon:**

Matthew stared at the moon as it rose high into the night sky. Not so long ago this moon was his practically his enemy, blotting out the sun and creating utter chaos in the eternal darkness, but that time had now passed.

The group had diminished a bit since their last battle; Amiti and Sveta had gone ahead to their home countries to deal with the lack of leadership in a time of a much needed reconstruction. The other six had decided that they would stick together and help the smaller towns and nations that had been devastated.

The adventure was much slower now; the wild enemies of Weyard were no match for the team—despite lacking two members. But the group still had a shift for who kept watch during the hours of the night.

Matthew counted the heads of his friends as he did countless times when he was on watch. Each of them had some kind of special place in his heart. On this particular night, one was missing: the female Venus adept, Himi. Concerned, Matthew looked around for his companion. His father, Isaac, had been attempting to teach Matthew how to be "at one" with the forest, before Matthew set off for his adventure. Using what little he knew, Matthew searched for Himi's presence throughout the forest. Once locating what he figured was her, he set off to find her.

It didn't take long, she was at the lake in which the group had gotten their drinking water from when they made camp. Directly in the middle of the lake was a small islands, there Himi appeared to be dancing about in her priestess clothes and staff in hand. The full moon was directly over her, illuminating her and the water around her. Reflected ripples from the lake cascaded against her body. She was stunning. Matthew did not want to disturb, but he couldn't pull his eyes off the fellow Venus adept. Himi continued to dance on the island for a few more minutes and then she paused.

"There is no need to hide," She said, relaxing her body now, "I can feel you there." Matthew came out from behind the shade of trees and stepped into the moonlight at the edge of the lake.

"Sorry," He apologized, "I didn't mean to interrupt." He thought she might be mad, but it seemed as though Himi was smiling at him—what a relief.

"You did not interrupt," Himi replied, "In fact I'm glad you are here." She set down her staff and reached over the edge of the island. The priestess pushed the small wooden raft she used to get across the lake out towards Matthew. "Join me," She insisted, "It is breathtaking."

Matthew climbed atop the raft and used a a branch from a tree to push himself towards the island. Himi sat cross legged awaiting his arrival. When he got there he sat down next to her and they stared at the moon together.

"I should have told someone where I was going," Himi admitted, "I apologize if I worried you."

Matthew looked at her. The moon was making her red eyes glow angelically. He asked, "What were you doing?"

"It is a traditional dance... asking the spirits to show you the way in times of great confusion," Himi explained, her eyes were still transfixed on the moon. Matthew was now transfixed on her.

"You looked beautiful," Matthew said in a whisper; catching his blunder he quickly asked, "Are you confused about something?" Himi's smile was now reaching for her ears.

"No, not anymore," She answered. Finally, she looked away from the moon and at Matthew, "Do you ever wish you were a Jupiter adept?" Matthew thought about the question, but he honestly had no interest in being a Jupiter adept—being a Venus adept was practically like being a god, he liked that sort of control.

"No, why?"

"I think it would be neat to look into people's souls," Himi said turning away from him and now focusing on his reflection in the water, it was more discrete in her opinion. Matthew followed the gaze to the reflections.

"Some will tell you its a curse. You learn things about people you would never want to learn... the thoughts of a dark mind," Matthew told her, "My dad would tell me stories about how Ivan helped him read minds, it got pretty disturbing."

"Oh, I suppose," The priestess responded, slightly disheartened at the tone of the conversation. "I guess I would like to know what you are thinking right now." She glanced at him innocently. He jumped a bit at the realization, but remained calm even though his heart rate had tripled.

"Well, we can try," She cocked her head in a bit of confusion. "If we put our foreheads together, maybe our thoughts will transfer without any powers." Himi smiled and leaned forward. She kept her eyes closed, but could feel the weight of Matthew's forehead against hers.

"Now what?" She whispered. Suddenly, she felt a soft sensation against her lips. Realizing it was Matthew she embraced the kiss. When they pulled away she opened her eyes and stared into his deep blue ones.

"If I confused you, would you dance for me again?" Matthew asked, a little worried he had misinterpreted the situation. Himi kissed him again, lightly, to wash away his growing fear.

"You only made my night better," She confessed, "But now I have to dance to ask the spirits for lasting love." Matthew smiled at her, excited to see the new dance, but he didn't think they needed the help of spirits for that.

* * *

The end, well what did you all think? Please review!


End file.
